


go home, cause bad things are happening

by vanillais



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillais/pseuds/vanillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a normal school day, up until about 11:00 am. Then hell broke loose, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naïve Jock

**Author's Note:**

> High School student Nico finds himself in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse without a plan. Bumps into a jock, that apparently hasn't seen The Walking Dead.
> 
> I did this only for fun people, but I actually enjoyed what was supposed to be a short fic but now feels like should be continued...

It had been a normal school day, up until about 11:00 am. Then hell broke loose, quite literally. Screams and –were those shots being fired?- chaos took care of the cafeteria, although no one really seemed to know what was going on, before they saw the first zombie.

Yes, zombie. Nico had read enough _The Walking Dead_ to know that thing was a zombie. Not rotten, yet, but still a flesh-eating and constantly hungry creature.

He quickly scanned the room for a way out. Windows.

Nico dropped his tray on the ground and gripped his backpack while he ran for the windows, without even thinking, but stopped on his tracks. That’s when he realized a zombie apocalypse was probably starting. A _fucking_ zombie apocalypse. He had to grab food. That was the first thing fictional characters ran out of when the world was ending.

Amidst the chaos of screams and running people, Nico managed to make it to the food counter. He threw what he could inside his backpack and jumped through the window, accomplishing his goal to get outside.

“Shit man, watch where you land.”

Nico stood up, noticing he had knocked down a jock.

“Sorry.” He muttered, offering his hand to help the guy up.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on in there? ‘Cause I hear screaming and yelling, and guns being fired… Is one of those high school shootings happening here?” the guy asked, clearly worried, but not very scared.

“No, it’s way worse.” Nico answered, eyes widening at what he saw across the parking lot, coming their way.

Noticing Nico’s attention was elsewhere, the guy looked the same way.

“What the…”

And before he could finish the sentence, Nico was already running for his life.

 _Where am I going to go?_ Nico thought, feeling the jock running behind him.

The universe seemed to give him the answer, when he sighted the library. It wasn’t exactly a safehouse, but it was a building separate from school.

 _Maybe the zombies haven’t reached there yet,_ he thought, _and I can get some moments to think this through._

He got into the library easily, and fortunately, the apocalypse seemed to have forgotten to get in there.

“If I were you I’d leave.“ Nico warned everyone inside, slightly breathless. “Go home, ‘cause bad things are happening.”

Panic and pure fear must have been clear on Nico’s face, for every person on the library stood up and left. Quicker than anyone normally would, actually.

“What’s going on?” the jock asked.

Nico noticed he wasn’t even a little breathless from their run and felt a little jealous. He should have prepared himself better, physically speaking, for the apocalypse. Not that he had previously planned an escape route, but he trusted he’d figure something out. If only he’d known this was actually going to happen…

“The apocalypse is going on.” Nico answered, slowly walking over to a shelf of books.

“What were those things in the parking lot?” the guy sounded somewhat frightened now.

“Zombies.” Nico answered matter-of-factly, while grabbing a copy of _The Interview with the Vampire_.

“Zombies? Since when are they even real?” the guy questioned, nervously pulling a chair and sitting down. “Hey, you’re not one of those crazy nerds that believe in magic and ghosts and paranormal things, are you? Don’t mess with me, ‘cause I’m getting real time scared here, dude.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“It is what it is. Can’t do anything about it.” Nico shrugged, placing _The Importance of Being Earnest_ in his book pile. He had no time for stereotype deconstruction, especially with a guy who would probably die in the next 2 days. Not worth it.

Nico placed everything in his already heavy backpack, and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” the guy asked, as if Nico’s leaving was an outrage.

“What do you mean where am I going, I’m leaving, of course. Have to get away before the zombies get here.”

“And after that?” the guy raised his eyebrows.

Nico didn’t owe the guy any explanation. He should just turn and leave. Instead, he said:

“Home. Check on my mom, see if she’s still alive.”

The jock stared at him with half shut eyes for a few seconds.

“Do you have transport?” he asked, standing up.

Nico had thought about that, and stealing a car had seemed like the best option. But for some unknown reason he didn’t want to admit he’d resort to robbery just yet.

“No.” Nico answered, getting annoyed by the whole situation. It would all feel like a video game hadn’t the naïve jock been there.

“Great, I’ll drive.” the guy walked towards the door.

 _Now that’s unexpected_ , Nico thought, a little confused.

“Oh and by the way, I’m Jason.” the guy said, offering his hand for a handshake.

“Nico.” the other one said, opening the door. He didn’t take Jason’s hand. “Let’s go.”

And they both stepped outside.


	2. Same Old Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason drive to Nico's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish granted guys! Hope you like it :D

It wasn’t after they managed to get into Jason’s car – on the senior’s parking lot- that Nico questioned the guy’s motives.  Didn’t he have family, friends, and people to check on? Why was he helping a random person who happened to smash him against the ground while running from zombies?

But Nico couldn’t bring himself to speak, until they made it out of the school.

“It doesn’t feel like the world is ending.” He pointed out.

And it surely didn’t.

The streets were quiet, people minding their own business, just like it would happen on a normal Thursday.

“I’m still not sure it is.” Jason said, stopping at a red-light.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Jason asked the obvious question none of them seemed to have thought of.

“Where am I driving to?”

“Avalon Ocean Avenue” Nico answered, searching his backpack to make sure he still had his key.

“Avalon Ocean Avenue? That fancy condo in Ocean Avenue?” Jason asked, smiling after Nico nodded “Didn’t think I’d get to visit one of those here in San Francisco.”

“It’s temporary. We’re still looking for a permanent place. But my mother insisted on moving somewhere close to my school, at least for now.” Nico shrugged.

Only it probably wouldn’t matter anymore. Slowly, Nico became aware of the fact that he wouldn’t move anymore. If the apocalypse had really started, he had no home. Staying in the city was way too dangerous.

“Wait, you’re not a local then?”  Jason asked

“No,” Nico answered, motioning for Jason to turn left “Just moved to California 4 months ago.”

“Where are you from?”

“We’re here.” Nico said, ignoring the blond guy’s question. There was no time for bonding. He had to get his mom and leave. Then find his sister, and move to a new galaxy if possible.

Nico jumped out of the car. Something felt terribly wrong.

A quick look around the place made everything look okay. But something in Nico’s gut was telling him to run. He swallowed that will.

_I have to get my mom._

Slowly, Nico made his way to his building. He only realized Jason had been following him when he heard the guy’s footsteps echoing behind his on the stairwell.

Surely, they had noticed the blood spilled on the steps. Apparently, both had decided to ignore it.

The confirmation that something was incredibly wrong came when Nico found his front door open.  Not slightly open, blatantly open. Like his mom had come in with too many groceries to be able to close it. That’s what his mind hoped, but not what his heart felt.  His keys were useless now.

“Hey, Nico…”

“Shhh” he cut the jock silent. His internal sense of danger was going berserk.

As silently as possible, Nico stepped inside. The house was way too quiet. It was about noon; his mom would be happily cooking lunch for herself, or singing while working on one of her paintings. The TV would probably be on, but Maria would ignore it. She liked the sound it produced. “ _It makes the house sound more alive.”_ she’d say.  But no sound came from inside the apartment.

Nico made his way into the kitchen, self-preservation -and all those novels and comics- kicking in. He grabbed the sharpest knife he found, and gradually made his way to his mom’s room.

However, he found a body on the living-room floor.

“What the hell?” Jason whispered behind him, eyes wide with surprise.

The dead guy was probably on his thirties, with black jeans, and a common red t-shirt.  His arms were bent in awkward unnatural directions, and his neck was slit open.  What was really weird was that his mouth was still moving, sounds like growls coming out of it. And his eyes, they seemed to focus on Nico and Jason. But without his arms to help him, he lost his ability to get up and reach for them.

The living-room in itself was an uncommon sight. Other than the body spread across the carpet, the TV was completely destroyed, as if it’d been thrown against the wall. A frying pan was sitting on the couch, and there was blood where there shouldn’t have been a single stain. Nico’s mom cared a lot about her furniture.

“That’s what a zombie looks like.” Nico muttered to Jason, before stepping over the creature and heading once again to his mom’s room.

But he never reached it.

As soon as he made it to the corridor as soundlessly as possible, Jason stepped on glass from the broken TV. And it sounded like a pile of porcelain dishes hitting the ground.

_Of course there had to be the “step on glass and alert the danger you’re ready to die” cliché,_ Nico thought, turning around, as he heard the same growl the guy on the floor was making come from behind him.

Limping, Nico’s mom made her way towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more action on the next chapter, I just felt like I should add some mystery to the story with this one.  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated ^.^ 
> 
> See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
> I think this might be my first long fic, since I feel like I should answer many questions... Like why the fuck doesn't Jason go look for his friends, or home to his family.  
> Let me know what you guys think, if I should go on or not. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


End file.
